


Knowing

by curiously_me



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Arm Wrestling, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: Cor knows that Nyx knows that everyone else knows that he's letting them best him.





	Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been absolutely hating what I’m writing for Cor Leonis Week, but this one turned out kinda cute actually.

Cor knows that Nyx knows that everyone else knows that he's letting them best him.

Honestly, this is the man he agreed to marry? Well, he guesses that he has actually married the fool, now that he thinks about it, seeing that this foolishness is happening at the reception that Clarus and Regis insisted on hosting for the newlyweds.

Cor would have been happy with a simple ceremony and then spending some quality time together at home, uninterrupted by the duties of their respective positions.

Nyx, on the other hand, was all for the huge event that Cor's friends had been pushing for since they announced their engagement.

Weddings were just one more event that was cause for an entire community to come together in Galahd and Cor hadn't had the heart to deny his fiancé the joys of such a celebration. Even if the prospect of having to mingle with so many guests made Cor's skin itch in irritation.

There was a loud shout and the excited banging of fists against tables which drew Cor's attention from his discussion with the youngest Amicitia about her enrollment into the Crownsguard academy in a few years time. He looked up to see Nyx stand from the table he and his challenger had been sitting at and swagger towards where Cor and Iris were sitting.

He looked good, Cor thought, flushed from both drink and happiness, wearing his dress uniform with enough buttons undone to make Cor's mouth go dry. It was his humble opinion, but the Kingsglaive uniform seemed to have been designed with one Nyx Ulric in mind, hugging his muscle in all the right places and accentuating that trademark prowl of his as he moved through the crowd.

Cor glanced down at the drink he held in his hand, wondering if he had also had too much to drink, with the way that he was getting lost in thought about the way that Nyx walked. He was beyond smitten, it would seem.

As Nyx came to stand before him, Cor looked up into his husband's eyes, a playful question written there for the younger man to see plain as day.

Nyx grinned widely, teeth bared and flashing bright against his perpetually tanned skin.

"Hey, babe, 'm sorry to say it, but I lost again and we owe our guests another kiss." He apologized in the most unapologetic manner possible.

Cor rolled his eyes, handing his drink over to Iris' keeping before reaching out to take hold of the back of Nyx's neck and pull him into a kiss. He'd lost count of the number of times Nyx had 'lost' an arm-wrestling match that evening, but he couldn't find it in himself to care, if this was to be the payment for each loss.

He ignored the cheering and playful teasing from their friends and family, focusing instead on the heat of Nyx's skin against his palm and the strength of his arms as they curled around him, pulling Cor flush against Nyx's body. Cor felt the tensing of muscles and knew, suddenly, what the younger man was planning; he considered berating himself for going along with Nyx's tomfoolery, but chose instead to enjoy the moment.

The encouraging yells only got louder as Nyx dipped Cor down, deepening their kiss until Cor's lips began to feel bruised from all of the attention. Nyx pulled Cor back to standing upright and held him tightly as he regained his bearings, chuckling low and dark into his ear as he swayed them gently in place.

"Doing alright, love?" Nyx asked quietly, the question meant for Cor's ears alone.

Cor hummed his agreement. While he wasn't a fan of large gatherings and all the fuss that went along with them, having their friends and family there to celebrate with them was nice.

And, if he had to indulge Nyx's shenanigans for the rest of the night, well he'd managed to deal with them for this long so he must have built up an immunity to the crazy antics of the Hero of the Kingsglaive.

That, or he had always been just as crazy as Nyx was and was just in denial of that fact.

"C'mon now, Marshal, are you going to let your new husband bring down your good name? Or are you going to do something about it?" Libertus' voice came from somewhere in the crowd.

Cor pulled away from Nyx, eyebrow raised at the challenge he'd just been set.

"Kick his ass, love." Nyx promised, "I'll still kiss you when you win."


End file.
